Ex-Strange Student
by C V Ford
Summary: Takamatsu has just informed Fujimaki & Oyama of a new arrival being admitted to the Battlefront. As she is not typical, Fujimakis' assumptions lead to embarassment.


Ex-Strange Student

by

C V Ford

"Hey! ... There you are! Saves me the trouble looking for you."

"Yo! Takamatsu!" Fujimaki exclaimed. "'Sup with wanting US?"

Takamatsu looked down from the landing of Class Bs' first/second floor stairs at the ascending pair.

"Yuri sent me after you. A formal introduction is in order."

"Intro?" The accompanying Oyama inquired.

"Yes. Seems we have a new addition to the Battlefront."

"What's his name?" Fujimaki asked.

"Actually, it's a she-"

"She hot looking?"

Takamatsu, pausing a moment with barely concealed grin, continued, "I would say ... more on the cute side."

"Hey ... cute's fine. I can go with cute. Cuter than Oyama here?"

"I swear," Oyama thought. "If it weren't for the fact I might disappear, I'd shoot him! And he doesn't even ask her name. Only concerned if she's good looking or not ..."

Getting to the landing he snapped out of his thoughts, "So when she get here?"

"Shiina brought her in about three hours ago. She, Yuri & I've been filling her in about our situation. Pretty badly shaken up though she's taking it well considering she's only-"

"She'll get used to it," the sword bearer stated. "She has to ... As we all did."

"Where'd Shiina find her?"

"By strange coincidence, the pool buildings' main entrance."

"Coincidence?"

"Drowning victim ... we think. She said the last she remembered before finding Shiina shaking her awake was jumping into her schools' pool at swim practice."

"Worse ways to go," said Fujimaki.

"So what's she bringing to the table as a member?"

"Oh c'mon!" Snorted the bigger of the duo. "We've got you & you're not much good for anything!"

Exasperated, Oyama stared down, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other.

"We were only going to inform her about the school. We had serious doubts there was anything she'd be useful for. Shiina's taken a liking to her though. Volunteered to have her rooming with her."

"I thought Shiina was only into cute, fuzzy, animals not people."

"Cute is as cute does," said Fujimaki. "Could be something else ... Though I never thought Shiina swung that way-"

"She doesn't," Takamatsu stated. "It's more of a maternal thing anyway."

"Maternal? ... Shiina?" Fujimaki sneered. "Our cold, distant, seldom seen Shiina the motherly type? Yeah ... Right!"

"In any event we were about to write her off when she saw the window to Takayamas' 'Briefing Manager' on the laptop & started asking questions. Next thing we know, she's 'working' it & giving suggestions for improvement."

"A genius huh?" Oyama admired.

"Seems she was skipped ahead in school. Prodigy student. Definite genius level."

"So we have a first-year as a senior ... & a techie at that?" Fujimaki speculated. "Good! As useful as Takayama is, he needs to be taken down a peg or two. Calling himself Christ & all ...

"So ... A capital C CUTE babe with brains. Alright!"

"Hey! Wait up!"

As the trio made their way past the 2nd floor, the sound of many adolescent female feet hitting the steps below rose to their ears. Looking over, Oyama spotted Iwasawa & the other three members of Girls Dead Monster followed by Yusa & their "roadie" Yui.

"Yusa just got us the news & we're here to check her out!" Hisako proclaimed.

"Yeah! The uber cute new kid in the Battlefront," Fujimaki said with a sly grin. "Gonna ... check ... her ... out ... my ... self."

The girls looked at one another for a moment, puzzled looks & hushed whispers all around.

"You don't think ..."

"He couldn't ... he ..."

"I don't think he knows ..."

"Hey c'mon!" Yui screamed. "These guys 'r slow! Let's get around 'em!"

"Yeah!"

The six girl stampede flowed around the three young men, up the third flight & gone.

"What were they-."

"Lets move it," Takamatsu ordered. "We're almost there ourselves."

"Wow! I can hear Shiina talkin' all the way over here!" Oyama exclaimed entering the hallway. "And in more than just single short sentances."

"Kid's gotta be special alright," replied Fujimaki.

The mallet trap had been deactivated for the occasion, the trio turning in without mishap. Fujimaki noted Hinata, TK, Noda & Matsushita lounging on the various chairs & couches around the office while a crowd of girls congregated in front of the desk, questions flying.

"So where's this crucial babe I been hearin' about!?" Fujimaki called out loud & proud.

His face changed from full confidence mode to confused puzzlement as the men started snickering & guffawing in a vain attempt to suppress laughter.

"So ... What gives?"

"OK!" Yuri stood up from behind the large desk. "Seeing as we're all here, we can get on with the official introduction of our newest member.

"Though, " Yuri paused looking around then directly at Fujimaki. "I doubt she'll be in on any tornado hits anytime soon."

The cluster of girls slowly parted revealing the newcomer. Fujimakis' jaw dropped as the sight of the tiny skirt & blazer clad apparition met his eyes, round face topped by orange-brown hair in twin pig tails.

The very young, nervous voice adding: "Uh ... Hi ... My name is Chiyo Mihama ... eh ... Thank you for having me in your group ..."

Through his mounting embarassment, Fujimaki pieced together the facts. He jumped to conclusions & was loud about it. The girl pack must have told the rest just before the trio arrived & it was quite a joke to them. Fujimaki turned to Takamatsu.

"Right after this is over, I'm gonna-"

"Not my fault," Takamatsu, almost giggling, was barely keeping control. "You've no one to blame but yourself."

"Oyama." The blade slinger turned to his giggling contagonist. "This one's aaallll yours."

"Oh! ... Gee Fujimaki ... ," the diminutive one exasperatedly rolled his eyes. "Thanks! Thanks ... a ... lot!"

The skittish eleven year old looked about the office & its' mirth filled atmosphere with a more than apprehensive countenance.

"Is ... Is ... something wrong!? ... I ... I ... uh ..."

She felt a firm, reassuring hand on her left shoulder.

"It's OK Chiyo-chan." Shiinas' calm, strong voice met her ears. "Nothing wrong with you. Seems someone was under the impression you were uh ... a little older."

Chiyo was more than glad Shiina was the first she met on arriving at this more than strange school. The ninja reminded her so much of a friend & fellow student from before.

As for the rest, she couldn't ever understand at times just what older kids were going on about. Something at the back of her mind said she never would.

Storyline (only) copyright © 10-5-2012 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the copyrighted names/characters, places, & events mentioned in this work. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase & enjoyment of their products.


End file.
